


Nico di Angelo and Not the Olympians

by Psith



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actual canon conversations, Actual canon relationships, Any book after that, Book 3: The Titan's Curse, Extra Characters, Gen, Hahahahaha I'm going to hurt myself with this fic aren't I?, Heroes of Olympus will most likely not be included, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Sometimes long gaps in between chapters, it's rather silly isn't it?, since like I'm not good with getting kids in character without saying that word, the word 'silly' will probably be used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psith/pseuds/Psith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PJO series but more in Nico's point of view. [discontinued]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Complain About Our Endless Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Starts around the time when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover head into the Lotus Hotel.  
> Planning on ending it somewhere in 'The Last Olympian'
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT-- Okay, so I just realized that Bianca isn't really in character, and I'm gonna fix that. Also, if you see any mistakes in the future, please let me know. I want to be able to fix anything wrong

“Not now, Nico, I'm busy.”

I grunt and roll my eyes, crossing my arms and scuffing the floor as I turned. It wasn't fair, in the weeks we'd been here, my sister's only played a few games with me.

I sit at one of the arcade game chairs and gaze at the people walking around. Some of them looked really silly. There was a lady with bright make-up and a tight dress on that looked like plastic, and honestly, she looked a little like a man. Another person was wearing a white suit with rhinestones all over it, the light hitting them made them sparkle. This guy's hair was shiny black and big in the front -- it looked like a wig – but he looked happy knowing people were looking at him, his chubby cheeks slightly lifting the bulky plastic sunglasses he wore when he smiled.

Everybody looked different from one another, heck, everybody _talked_ different from one another.

Some people said things like, “Groovy,” and that other people gave them “a weird vibe.” Others talked with weird accents, saying odd things, using curses I never heard of and every time they're said make me blush. I'm not really sure what any of it meant, but to me, it all came across as one thing; _silly_.

The chair was starting to hurt my butt, so I left it to try to find someone to play with since Bianca is _so busy_. There weren't many kids in here, but there were a few, but they were usually older than me and whenever I tried to talk to them, they'd brush me off like dirt on their shoulder. I have played a few games and gone on a few rides with some, usually ending with them saying something like, “Good game, seeya,” or, “That was fun, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we'll play/ride something else.” They didn't come back most of the time.

I gazed around the room. _I've played every one of these games_ , I think. Yea, we've been here for only a little bit, but with no one to go a second round with.....a kid gets bored.

I walk towards the entrance, wanting to see what sort of wackos were coming in today. There was more noise than what people normally made when coming in. It kinda sounded like a little bit of arguing.

I look to see who's coming in and find three kids, probably around Bianca's age. I watch as they're laughed at by the doorman, their faces wrinkling in confusion as they glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

The gold card that's given to everyone when they come in is shoved into their hands (one for each) and they walk towards the elevator.

I watch one with tanner skin and curlier hair and a hat; he was walking weird, like he had a limp. But in both legs.

The elevator doors close, removing them from my view. I shrug it off to find Bianca.

When I do find her, she's at a table talking to some guy with weird hair that sorta stook out to one side, as if the wind have blown it and he'd never fixed it.

She was laughing at something he said and stopped to look dreamily at him. I wrinkle my nose at them.

Romance is weird, kinda gross really. And the thought of my sister actually being part of one grossed me out more.

Regardless, I walk towards them, feeling a little queasy as I saw the guy's face. Whatever his hair looked like, his face was pretty enough to distract you from it.

I shake my head and tug at Bianca's shirt, looking at the side of her face, her mouth open in smile showing her slightly yellowed teeth. She groaned and looked at me, eyebrows raised in expectance.

“Bianca, three kids just came in.”

She rolled her eyes. “People come in all the time, Nico.”

“But they were _kids_ and one of them was limping.”

“So?”

“Well, I was thinking you could probably talk to them. You could actually talk to people your age.” I glance at the guy; he was looking away, looking bored and a little annoyed by our conversation.

She pinches her nose and sighs. “Nico, I love you, but you need to realize that you don't need to be around the same age as people to talk to them. I've seen you do that lots of times.”

“Yea, but that was just to play games. We could be friends with these guys and then we wouldn't have to play games and stuff alone.” _I wouldn't have to play alone_.

Her hand finds her face and laughs out a sigh of annoyance. “Nico, please, just.....just go find some game and leave me be for now. Please?”

I huff into a pout and cross my arms. The guy breathes a chuckle and I glare at him. However pretty his face was, he was _stupid_ and _I didn't like him_.

I walk off to see if I could find the guys who'd left in the elevator. 

I found the one with the limp playing the virtual game where the animals hunted the humans. To be honest, I've never really played that one; too gory for my taste. As I passed I heard him shout things like, “Die, you silly polluting garbage-eating noxious gas emitting freak!” with an added excited laugh at the end. His laugh sounded like a sheep's call. 

The plastic gun he held shot the hairy man on the screen, his neck leaking from the wound. Seeing it made my stomach hurt so I walked by faster and soon found the girl (had I mentioned the girl?) smiling brightly as she got her question right on the smarts game. 

I never really played that one, either. Nine-year-olds can only know so much, but I've given my all to it anyway, only to end up with a low score and broken pride. 

She really seemed excited whenever a question came up with blueprints or a picture of a building. 

_She's weird _._ I decided._

I look around for the other boy, searching the crowd. Normally, I never really paid much attention to the people who came in, but I guess from the fact that they're kids, only a few years older than me, and how confused they'd been when they'd first come sorta drew me to them. I dunno, but eventually I found him fall off the ledge, the bungee catching him before he hit the ground, bringing him back up only to drop him again. 

I'd done the bungee-jumping once and decided that it's better my feet didn't leave the ground. 

With one more look at his dangling form I turn and go to play a game by the entrance, but once I start it, I get bored easily and purposefully lose all of my lives so I could leave. 

I walked passed the hunting game again and see the trio, the bungee-jumping kid and the girl pulling the limp guy out, with him kicking and screaming. 

Then, the weirdest thing happened. As he kicked and screamed, his shoes brought his feet to the air. They'd grown little wings and were taking his legs in the air. 

When the boy and girl managed to calm him and his shoes down they hurried towards the door, as if they were in trouble by staying here. 

I stare as they are stopped by the doorman, with him looking sad about their leaving and watch as they push the doors and exit the building. 

Weird, I never really saw people leave. But surely people did leave, right? 

I stare at the door a little bit longer before turning and running to find Bianca and tell her what I'd found. 

“Bianca! Bianca, that kid had flying shoes!” 

“Not now-” 

“No, but they grew wings and everything! _They made him fly!”_ I was bouncing on my toes and tugging at her shirt, trying to get her attention. 

Finally she sighs and looks at me, “Alright, show me then.” 

I blush a bit and look down. “They, um, they left... I can't.” 

Bianca sighs again but smiles and runs her hand through my hair. “Hmm, hey, you wanna go get something to eat?” 

I look up at her again and nod. I was getting hungry anyway. 

After we ate I got Bianca to finally play a game with me, with me beating her easily. 

As I look at her triumphantly she laughs and looks likes she's having fun. 

Just as I'm about to challenge her to a second round, a guy in a fancy suit comes up to us and clears his throat for our attention. 

“Hello,” he says. His voice is deep and scratchy sounding, as if he rinsed his mouth with cinnamon. “You've been here for a long while. It's time to leave.” 


	2. The Author is a Sack of Dicks

Hey guys, I'm sorry the chapter is taking so long. I got half way through, but then bad things happened in life.  
But that's cleared up now!

I actually have the chapter finished, I just cannot post it right now. My computer is broken and until it gets fixed I can't upload the chapter.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

I'm also sorry if you thought this would be the new chapter. Very very very _very_ sorry!

I would upload it from my phone, but it's harder for me to type on here and I'd have to retype the WHOLE chapter through my phone. I'm sorry, I just can't do it.

So, until my computer is fixed, I bid you farewell!

 

Please forgive me..


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to military school, here's your card game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm sorry to say but this fanfiction will be discontinued. I know there was only one chapter but I've lost basically all my motivation to write the rest (not to mention I'm not good at keeping these characters in character ahaha). So yea, sorry for making ya wait nearly two years for that hahahahaha.  
> I'll still post what I have written so far in this chapter and really if anyone is interested to take this off my hands, I would love to see where it goes!  
> So anyway, here's what I have (sorry, it hasn't even gotten to the dance........and I have 0 clue on how schools like this work so sorry if inaccurate?)  
> Kids are still hard for me to write for some reason

Bianca looks the man up and down and then takes my arm tightly. “What do you mean?” she says. “Are you taking us somewhere?”

“Yes. Now come, your things have already been packed. Our car is waiting.” The man turns and starts walking, expecting us to follow.

“Wait!” Bianca calls after him, pulling me out of my seat by my arm. “Who told you to get us?” She says once we've caught up to him.

The man looks down at us for a moment, then looks back in front of him. “This is a request from your father.”

Bianca nearly stops and I get a little ahead of her, keeping in pace with the man. From our father? We were told our parents were dead. How could he...? Was it in advance or something? Probably not, we would have been told. But boy, thinking about this sure does make my head spin. I decide to stop.

We reach the doors and the guy who greets people lifts his hat and says, “Come back soon, we'd love to have you again!”

The man in the suit ushers us into a weird looking car....come to think of it, everything looks weird out here. Things are outside that weren't before...at least I don't think? I rub my nose and buckle myself in next to Bianca. The man sits up front in the driver's seat.

“You two can call me Mr. E.” He says once we start moving.

Bianca must not think the changes outside are interesting or weird because she goes straight back to questioning the guy. “Where are you taking us?” she says, still holding onto my arm.

“A military school,” he replies. “In Maine.”

Military school? Isn't it still summer? And why not just a regular school? I don't think I like this idea.

Bianca starts talking again and I zone out, not paying attention to their conversation anymore. I slump against her shoulder and close my eyes, drifting into sleep.

 

=+=

I wake up to Bianca gently shaking me awake. I yawn and rub my eyes, sitting up. “Are we at school yet?” I look out the window of the car and see we're at an airport. 

Bianca laughs a little and when I look back at her she rolls her eyes and smiles. “No, we're not. But c'mon, Mr. E says we have to take a plane to get there.” When I groan at that she takes my hand and squeezes it. “C'mon, it'll be fun! Like when we went to D.C. with Mom.”

I smile a little and look up at her, then back at the airport building. I guess I never really liked flying too much. The ground's safer. It's not that I can't ride in one – which I can, and I did – I guess I just don't like it.

“Yea,” I say, squeezing Bianca's hand back. “Fun.” I shoot another smile at her and we get out of the car.

Mr. E leads us to an airplane and we board without a word.

We sit down in our seats and the man sitting across from us has a dog in his lap and it barks and barks. I think I want a dog. Maybe we could get one. A big one. That'd be cool.

Mr. E says that the flight will be four hours long. He says it like it's a short trip, but that sounds more like forever.

I buzz my lips and wait for the plane to take off. Once it does I unbuckle my belt and stand up.

“Where are you going?” Bianca asks, grabbing my arm.

“The bathroom,” I say. I shake off her hand. “I gotta go.”

Bianca says, “Say excuse me when you pass people and knock before you enter.”

I roll my eyes and turn to her. “Okaaaay,” I say, dragging out the word.

I pass by people, saying excuse me's and sorries and knock before I go into the bathroom.

When I come out and get back in my seat, Bianca's looking out the window, down at the far away ground. Looking at her look out the window made me kind of queasy, so I stop that and sit on my knees, looking around at the heads of the other people on the plane.

Mr. E is sitting by the aisle and I'm in the middle. Bianca is by the window. In the row in front of us there's a bald guy and a woman with a fancy hat sitting next to each other. There's no one in the window seat.

In the row next to us the guy's dog stopped barking and was now asleep in the seat next to him. The man's bag was next to the dog

I look behind me and there's a baby staring back up at me. It has big grey-brown eyes and a toothless smile. It's mother gives me a sour look and I sit back down and lean against the back of my seat.

“Bianca, I'm bored.”

“I'm sorry, Nico, I don't know what to tell you. All of our stuff is in the luggage place.”

“Well, then, let's play a game!”

“What sort of games could we play on a plane?”

That got my thinking for a while. I try to think of games I'd heard of and games we'd play at the hotel. _No video games_ , I think, _and we can't play tag either. Can't play hide and seek. Can't do this....can't do that...._ Eventually I give up and slide down my seat in a pout.

I can't even think of a new game to play. I sit back up and begin to swing my feet back and forth. Back and forth...forward and backward, left and right.

This is taking longer than forever.

=+=

We touch down and I'm anxious to get off. Worst four hours of my life – I'd never been so bored ever.

Bianca was asleep so I shoved her awake, telling her to “Wake up! We're here!”

“Not quite,” Mr. E says. “We still have to drive a bit.”

I groan and slump back in my seat, crossing my arms in pout. Bianca sighs and gets up, taking my hand and we follow Mr. E off the plane and into another car. We drive and I look out the window, watching blurs of buildings and people.

We get out of the car and enter another and we ride in that one for a while. I get Bianca to play 'I Spy' with me but that only lasted so long so we start playing the 'Letter Game'. When I can't find a word that starts with the letter 'J' we stop. We try to play a game about colours, but I didn't really get it so we stopped. Eventually we just start singing songs we know and I want to get Mr. E to join (I'm curious about what he sounds like singing) but Bianca tells me I shouldn't. She said he's not the kind of person who sings songs with kids, but I don't know how she knows that since we just met him today.

Bianca, Mr. E, and I change cars again and ride a bit and then stop at the bottom of a hill with a gravel road twisting it's way up to a building. Mr. E tells us that that's our school.

 _That's_ our school? It looks like it came out of a scary movie! It's like, a giant castle in the middle of no where and I half expected to see a bolt of lightning strike the sky behind it like in a true horror film. I hope me and Bianca don't die in there.

We have to walk up the road to get to the castle and I soon find out it's not just on a hill, but a cliff. Our new school is on a _cliff_. What if it breaks and everyone falls?

This place is already really _cool_.

We get closer and Bianca points out a sign. “Westover Hall?” she says. Hall? It's a castle.

Mr. E hums and keeps walking fast so I have to walker fast to keep up with him and Bianca. I am not tall, I have short legs. I cannot keep up with them.

When we reach the building, it has huge oak doors. I think it's oak, but I wouldn't know since I know just about nothing about wood. But I expected it to have pretty designs but it's just boring and flat. Bummer.

Mr. E doesn't knock and just opens the door, letting us in and closing it after he enters too. How he managed to open the massive doors I have no idea, but I'm too busy looking around the walls to care.

There are giant banners and flags of lots of colours and neat designs. It's like a fancy knight lived here and these were the prizes he got for winning things. There were guns and swords and bodies of armor and loads of other weapon-y things. There wasn't a long rug on the floor like I thought there'd be and our shoes clacked and thudded against the stone floor.

We walk down a bit and pass classrooms, each with a stiff-straightened teacher standing in front of a chalkboard and children of different ages silently writing on papers. Every teacher barked with a gruff voice – even the women – and closed their door when we walk by. I can't help but get a little offended by that.

Mr. E leads us into an office-like room (an office, obviously) with big banners on either side of a big window which had a big brown desk and a big swivel leather chair in front of it.

It was empty. And dusty I realize after looking around more.

Suddenly a man comes in and walks to the desk and sits down, his sudden presence making me jump a little. He sifts through his papers on the desk and his drawers but doesn't acknowledge us at all. That makes me a little irritated, honestly. But Mr. E quickly takes care of that.

He knocks on the desk and clears his throat. “Excuse me, but I have the di Angelo siblings here – I enrolled them here last week.”

The man looks up at him with a bored expression. “Yes....and what do you want me to do with them?”

Mr. E takes a loud breath and says, “Well, I had thought that someone would come and show them around, how to behave, and take their things to their rooms.”

I look up to Mr. E with a shocked face. “Room _s_? Me and Bianca won't be sleeping together?”

He looks down at me, stern-faced. “No. She will be in the girls' dormitory and you will be with the boys.” He looks back to the man behind the desk. “Now, about showing them around..”

Bianca takes my hand and pulls me closer, shushing me. I give her a 'What the heck?' look and bump her with my shoulder shushing her back. She shushes me again and I do it back to her and we continue until Mr. E gives us a glare.

I sort of zone out and look around again after that. Then I feel a pull on my hand and it turns out that we're getting a tour right now. Who knew? (Turns out, everyone except me).

We're shown the cafeteria, the gym, latrines, field, classrooms (although we weren't allowed in since classes were still going on) and Bianca was taken to the girls' dormitory and I was shown my room. Apparently I had two other roommates since there were two other bed and two other trunks at the end. My clothes and stuff still aren't here, didn't Mr. E say we'd get them soon?

“How old are my roommates?” I ask the man showing me around.

“You don't have any,” he replies, “at request of Mr. E.”

“Then, what are...whose trunks are those?”

“No ones. They're just there. Come on, there's more to show you.”

 

=+=

Mr. E left after a while. He didn't say goodbye or anything; apparently he left while we were getting a tour. But he said we'd get an allowance from our suddenly alive father every once in a while that we could use to buy things from the town since we apparently go there a few times a month as a group. I'm not sure how it works, but I'm still new – I'll probably get used to it eventually.

We'd missed lunch when we arrived and we wouldn't start classes until tomorrow, so me and Bianca were stuck to do just about nothing until supper. So right now we're sitting on the stairs near the dining hall waiting for everyone to get done. I'm not particularly hungry, but Bianca said I needed to eat now so I'm not tempted later, which I guess she's right. We were told we weren't allowed to leave our rooms until morning after a certain time (I missed what time they said so I'll have to ask again).

I jump at the sudden trill of the bell that meant class was over and it was time to eat. Children of different ages came rushing down the stairs and from the halls and up some other stairs and I didn't realize how big the school was during the tour because people were coming from _everywhere._

Bianca pulls me aside so we don't get bumped into and suddenly we were alone in the stair well and everyone else was in line to get food. We got in line too and the food we're given is weird looking; nothing compared to what we were served in the hotel.

I mention this and Bianca says, “Well, you're right, it does look....odd. But we're going to have to get used to it since we'll be staying here for a while I suppose. But if our father's alive, then why wouldn't he want us with him?” She puts her elbows on the table and chews on the end of her spoon.

We're sitting at the end of a table by ourselves. I guess we're doing that since we don't know anybody. I want to go talk to people and make friends....but I also don't want to leave my sister. What if something bad starts happening to her and I can't protect her? (Okay, so that'd more likely happen to me, but I am the man and she is the lady and the man must protect the lady always)

A boy comes up to us and says, “You guys new? And you haven't got your uniforms yet?” We shake our heads and he sits down. “What the heck are you even wearing now, where do you even get clothes like that?”

Bianca puts her hands in her lap and fist into her skirt. “Our mom made them for us...I think....I can't really..Nico,” she looks at me and puts her hands back on the table, “are these the ones Mom..?”

I shake my head. “No, yours were in the closet at the hotel. Mine were in my suitcase – why are we talking about clothes anyway?”

The guy laughs a little and shrugs. “So, I'm Andy. What're your names?”

I sit on my knees and say, “I'm Nico and that's Bianca. She's my sister.”

“Well,” Andy says, standing up, “Hope you and your sister are used to going to bed early and getting up early, because my guess is that you're going to be here for a long while.”

=+=

 

The next few weeks are..well, they're disappointing. I thought that, at least in some classes, we'd be learning about cool stuff, like history and mythology and stuff. But no, I guess since it's a military school we have to learn boring things. I asked a kid about that and he'd said that they'd went over that stuff a few months ago.

I have a few classes with Bianca and we really mostly just get to see each other during meals. I don't really like it, but don't have much of a choice. When I do see her she's constantly reminding me to be polite and respect the teachers and older kids and to never get into fights and stuff. All the stuff I already know.

The dark in my room at night is starting to scare me a little and when I got scared I'd tell Bianca, but Bianca isn't with me in this dorm so I can't tell her. I don't have roommates to tell either. I've started having nightmares. Nights aren't very good here.

We haven't gotten to go into town yet which gets me sort of anxious to know what it looks like. And what sort of cool stuff I can find in the stores! I don't think Bianca'd let me get most of it though.

I haven't seen much of that Andy kid either. Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him again eventually.

I haven't really made any friends and I don't think Bianca has either. Yea, there are people I hang out with during free time and I'm sure Bianca does too, but I can't find anyone to stick with. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird and people don't want to be around me?

=+=

The day has finally come for our classes to go to town! Me and Bianca each got fifty dollars in allowance to spend! In case you didn't know, that's a _lot_ of money.

Bianca told me to buy thin clothes and stuff since it's getting warmer out, but I could buy my clothes and a _lot_ of other things with fifty dollars.

We get into town and I see a lot of buildings made of bricks. Some of them are covered in colourful paints and a lot of those designs are _really cool_. I sort of wish I could do things like that.

I told Bianca this and she said we could buy me some art supplies but I shook my head. I only _sort of_ want to do that, I don't want to actually do it!

Me and her walk together and we go in and out of stores, with her mostly buying summer clothes and me just looking around. Then we pass this one store and a tiny statue in the window catches my eye.

I stop walking and stare at it through the window. Bianca stops too and pulls my hand so we could get going, but I don't really notice her.

I step closer and look into the window more. The statue is a small (he looks buff though) guy with a hammer wearing a drapey-thing and a smock. There are a bunch of cards scattered around him in the display.

“Bianca,” I say, never stopping looking at the statuette, “I feel like I need this.”

She makes a noise and says, “No, Nico, you need to get summer clothes to lounge in for free time, not a toy for you to lose.”

I pull on her hand. “Can we at least look?” I look at her with pleading eyes and pout, giving a small whimper. She rolls he eyes and smiles a little, saying “Alright” and makes me smile pretty big and I hurry into the store, pulling away from her hand, to look at the display.

“Excuse me, Missus Clerk Lady,” I call to the woman sitting behind the counter, “what is this?”'

“That would be Mythomagic, dear. It's a card game about Greek mythology and has gotten really popular recently.” She says sweetly. “There are all sorts of different gods and monsters and little statues in it. Very fun, I've heard. And it could even be a little educational.” I turn back and see her eyeballing my sister who'd taken to staring at the woman while she explained the card game as she says the last part.

I guess Bianca still didn't want me buying games. But I still have _thirty two dollars_ , I'm sure I could buy just one deck to see if I like it.

“How much would one deck be?” I ask, turning to look at the woman directly.

She smiles and states, “Just a packet of fifteen cards would be one dollar,” she holds up a small plastic pouch which probably contained some cards. “A starter deck,” she picks up a small square box with different dark colours on it, “would be twenty five dollars. This includes sixty cards and three statues. But for you, since you are a new customer and have been so nice, I'll give you a discount and it'll only be eighteen fifty.” She smiles down at Bianca as though she's won a game. Bianca looks back up at her skeptically, then over to me.

I get my begging look back on and she sighs and waves her hand in a 'go ahead' motion.

 _Yes!_ I think and hurry to the counter. I stand on my toes and put some money on the counter. A moment later I'm given a bag with the box in it and we head out of the store and back to the bus to go back to Westover Hall.

Looking back, that woman looked an awful lot like a bird; she had a pointy face and scary eyes. She wore a weird robe thing too.

I'm suddenly filled with guilt and look at Bianca. “Are you mad at me 'cause I didn't get a lot of clothes?”

She looks down at me and gives a smile. “Nah, as long as you're happy with that game and have fun with it, I guess.” She runs a hand through my hair and I beam at her.

My sister really is pretty cool.

=+=

It'd been a few weeks since I got the Mythomagic and I got some of the older boys to teach me. I had a card deck of my own soon enough and had started practicing with them. I must be a fast learner 'cause very quickly I started beating them at it.

Soon it became sort of an obsession. I started saving a little of my money so I could buy more statues and cards. New card decks, a box to keep them in...another box for them...more cards...expansion pack after expansion pack; I soon had nearly every one.

The lady at the store was right, it was pretty educational too! Everything I missed when we came – with the history and mythology – this taught me a lot of that!

I learned the gods. Zeus, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hera, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Ares, Athena....I never knew there were so many. Greeks had a god for literally _everything._

And the monsters, too! Like the cyclopes and hell hounds and drakons...the monster cards were the best part!

And of course there wasn't just gods and monsters; there were just important people like Odysseus and Jason.

As I got better and better I started winning more and more matches against the older boys. There were never really any prizes or anything (unless you counted bragging rights) but wow it was fun.

I made and changed my old and new decks so often and my statues were proudly displayed on my desk. I had a good collection.

Of course, there were a few cards and statues I couldn't find, but it doesn't matter. Eventually I'll get them.

=+=

Nightmares have happened less and less and boy, am I thankful for that. They got really detailed and stuff and honestly, it scared the heck out of me sometimes. It was like these things were happening right in front of me; their voices were so clear when they spoke, and they way they looked...well, honestly it reminded me of Mythomagic.

I'm just glad they've quieted down.

=+=

We got a new vice principal a few days ago. Dr. Thorn is his name. He has a weird accent and one brown eye and one blue eye. He was just as stiff and cold as all the other teachers were.

I don't like him that much, but I'm still polite and respectful when he comes by. He _is_ an adult after all. And my teacher.

Either way, he just seems like a bad guy.

=+=

Mr. E still hasn't shown up again – not even to check up on us. I asked Bianca about it and she acted like she didn't remember who he was.

How could she not remember, that was only a few months ago? But then, I don't really recall where we were before here...No, we came from a hotel in the desert or something. It was definitely a hotel.

How could we start forgetting so easily? That doesn't make sense at all.

=+=

The new vice principal thinks we need to have a break from the classwork and drills and stuff, so he says we're going to have a dance. I don't really understand how a dance is going to help, but, I don't really have much of a say in it.

It's to happen in a month and is apparently very casual. I could wear whatever I wanted, like a jacket and shorts or something like that. I don't think Bianca'd let me though. It's gotten colder and I don't think she thinks shorts are good clothes for this weather.

But anyway, people are getting excited about the dance. I don't think it's that great. I won't be dancing with anyone cause girls are gross (except for Bianca, she's an okay girl). Could always dance by myself, but that's kind of lame.

I've asked Bianca if she'd dance with anyone, but she just said she doesn't want to dance at all. So I guess that means she won't.

=+=

It's a week before the dance and people are getting antsy. I hear a bunch of people talking about all sorts of stuff about it – if they're taking anyone, what sort music they think will be playing, that kind of stuff. I still don't see what all the hype is about, it's still just a dance. But as long as people aren't walking around all mopey and stuff, I'm not complaining. This school is pretty uptight anyway, but what did I expect from a military school?

But whatever, the point is, is that I'm not even really sure what's going on with this, but again, I am not complaining.

I've been having weird dreams. Or really, just one dream that keeps coming again and again, though to be honest, I forget most of it every time I have it. Something about a cliff and some girls? I dunno...I think I might write it down when I wake up the next time I have it and show Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that's it  
> so long folks aha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't accurate enough at times!


End file.
